Love in OneLiners
by therealesther
Summary: Kashiwagi x Yuuki.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own MariMite. Not even the OVA DVDs. T_T It's like nobody's ever heard of this anime! Where can I buy the OVAs?? Help!

**Love in One-Liners**

**Kashiwagi's Side**

Desk

Although to Kashiwagi's mind, it was the best lunch break he had ever spent in his office, Yuuki threatened never to visit him at work again, and blushed incriminatingly for weeks whenever somebody mentioned the word "desk."

Bride

The bride looked angelic; the groom, a little uncomfortable with his unruly brown hair gelled into submission; Kashiwagi spent half the ceremony outside, taking deep, ragged breaths, and trying not to think about what might have been.

Quilt

Kashiwagi had never told anyone, but when he had picked out the quilt, it had been the thought of how well Yuuki's chestnut brown hair and tanned skin would match its sage green tones, that had sealed the deal.

Sorry

Despite the expressions of shock his friends were currently displaying, and the flaming blush staining Yuuki's cheeks, Kashiwagi could not bring himself to feel even a little sorry for the kiss.

Rain

As he watched rivulets of water trickle down from Yuuki's thick brown locks, to soak his already nearly transparent and clinging white soccer jersey, Kashiwagi thought that he had never appreciated a downpour of rain more.

Eat

Yuuki looked up at him, wide-eyed and curious, and all Kashiwagi could think was, _Kami, I could just _eat_ him all up_.

Paltry

It might have seemed expensive to his classmates, but Kashiwagi Suguru felt that 20 000 yen was a paltry sum to pay for the pleasure of winning a certain brown-eyed underclassman in the "Own a Slave for a Day" auction at the school fete.

Car

When his foot was pressed to the accelerator, the road stretched empty and free before him, and fresh air was rushing in through the car windows, it was close, so close, to the feeling he got whenever he saw Yuuki's smile.

Bottle

His fifth bottle clinked onto the bar in front of him, and Kashiwagi let his head droop to rest against its cool, hard surface, thinking vaguely of family, and work, and expectations; but mostly of a pair of soft brown eyes, that all the alcohol in the world could not erase from his thoughts.

Sit

"Please, sit down," Kashiwagi urged Yuuki, enjoying the stunned look on the younger man's face as he realised the identity of his new boss, who had so painstakingly head-hunted him; luring him with the promise of pay rises and travel opportunities, only communicating by letter and email, until Yuuki had signed the contract, which was iron clad and good for 3 years.

_AN: I know there's at least a couple of other Kashiwagi x Yuuki fans out there. Please show me some love!_


	2. Yuuki's side

_AN: And this is what Yuuki has to say about it. _

**Yuuki's Side**

Desk

The teacher's sharp rap on his desk snapped Yuuki to attention, and with effort, he dragged his eyes away from the image of Kashiwagi sempai easily slaughtering the other team's defences down on the soccer field, and back to his modern history textbook.

Bride

At the Ogasawara – Kashiwagi wedding, Yuuki couldn't help but notice the way the bride and groom smiled tightly and made eye contact with nearly everyone in the room, except for himself and Yumi.

Quilt

With a sleepy groan, Yuuki stretched out an arm from beneath the quilt and picked up his ringing mobile phone, only to have it snatched out of his hand and tossed onto the floor, before Kashiwagi pulled him back under the covers and proceeded to remind Yuuki just _why_ they had decided to stay at home today.

Sorry

Kashiwagi looked such a sorry sight as he stood there on Yuuki's doorstep; sleek hair rumpled with stress, impeccable clothes creased and mismatched, dark circles under his eyes, that Yuuki could not find it in him to be angry anymore, and stepped back to let him inside.

Rain

As Yuuki walked stiffly beside Kashiwagi, sharing the shelter of his sempai's raincoat spread out over their heads, trying to ignore the curious glances from passersby, he cursed the rain, and cursed himself even more for forgetting his umbrella.

Eat

"This is a good place to eat," Yuuki said, ushering his girlfriend into the restaurant ahead of him, only to come face to face with Kashiwagi sempai, who flicked an appraising glance between the two of them, before hurrying out the door with no further greeting besides a curt nod.

Paltry

Compared to the other guests' birthday gifts of expensive crystal ware and imported wine, Yuuki worried that a Manchester United jersey would seem paltry, but the delighted smile that spread over sempai's face as he unwrapped it, relieved his fears.

Car

"And this is precisely why I'm going to buy a car with bench seats," said Kashiwagi, ruefully massaging his stomach, which had been jabbed painfully by the handbrake as he was leaning over to kiss Yuuki, who was leaning back in his seat, laughing helplessly.

Bottle

Just one whiff of the perfume, and Yuuki's mind was flooded with images of high school and tall, violet-eyed sempai who didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space; he placed the bottle back on the shelf hastily, ignoring his girlfriend's puzzled glance.

Sit

It would have been so easy just to sit there and pretend he hadn't seen anything; but whether it was a man and a woman or a man and a man, Yuuki knew a break-up when he saw one, so he got up from the bar, walked over to where his sempai was sitting alone with his head bowed, and laid a comforting hand on Kashiwagi's shoulder.

_AN: I really would love to write a multi-chapter fic on this pairing, or at least something that's a coherent story, but I just can't seem to settle on a plausible plot/scenario. Hence these one-word prompts as an attempt to get me thinking. Hope you liked!_


End file.
